Disgaea 6:Eternal Battles
by Overlord Ai
Summary: Chiyo,a sleeping demon,who is awaken by a human male named Haro.And then she curses him to be a werewolf!What will happen!I don't know.
1. Opening

Opening:Eternal Sleep

English Version

I love you. I know I do. I love you to the bottom of my heart. I know it's true. I didn't feel this way at first, I never knew this until I meet you, from my eternal sleep. I know I am a demon, and you're a human, but I still, will forever love you. I know you want to kill me, because I am a demon. Eternal sleep. Eternal Sleep. Eternal sleep.

Author's Note:I know you were ecepting story,but this is the opening of the story,so I just wanted to put it up so when I say,cue Eternal Sleep,you know to go to this.

Chiyo:Next time,enjoy Disgaea 6:Eternal Battles.  
Ai:And hope for Disgaea 5:The Forgotten Land.  
Overlord Ai:Why didn't they put the Japanese Verison up!O-O


	2. Prologue:The Sleeping Demon

Prologue:The Sleeping Demon

Author Note:This may be before Disgaea 5, my upcoming story, but I can't get the idea to quell. So enjoy.

-The Netherworld. A place full of cruel monsters and demons. There was a ever living overlord who was lost to history, but he would awaken again, now.-

~Acloir Castle~

On a night glazed with a full moon, a male teenager, in a black robe, walked across the Menvere Bridge to Acloir Castle, home of the eternal overlord.  
The male muttered to himself,"Who's here. Zantar lord of terror? Vulcan, fire dragon?"  
He continued on, until he reached the door to the castle.  
"Death comes up swift wings to he who disturbs the overlord's rest!" A inscription on the gate said, with a skull below it.  
"Zantar, his symbol is right there." The male said, before opening the gate, which creaked and clacked.  
He wandered for a bit, until he came upon a door, which had the standard overlord's crest.(Watch the anime)  
He opened up the door, and saw nothing but a coffin, which had the overlord's crest.  
"Alright,Zantar must be in there,he has to be."The male saiid,lifting his sword up to strike.  
As he did,the sword shattered upon touch,and coffin was obliterated.  
A bull ball of energy arose from the wreckage, and it burst,revealing a girl, who looks alot like Rozalin, but has two long golden strips of hair coming from the bunched up hair.  
The male was in disbelief as the female floated down.  
Her eyes opened and she shouted, "Who dares disturb Chiyo the mighty's sleep!"  
"Uh...I did?" The male said, wondering what he was seeing.  
"You! I could never fight you! You have level 5000, and I'm level 1!" Chiyo exclaimed, flapping her wings which were folded behind her back.  
"Uh...why are you here, who are you, and where is Zantar?" The male said asking his questions.  
"Simpleton, I was sleeping! Second, I am Chiyo!Third, who is he?" Chiyo said, getting impatient with this guy.  
"I am Haro! The demon slayer of the west, south, north and east." Haro, the male, exclaimed in a mighty voice.  
"Enough! Zakku darrak mahallaka!" Chiyo said, saying acient demon words.  
Haro felt a strange pain in his chest, then it passed.  
"What was that!" Haro shouted at Chiyo.  
"A weakening curse, and I turned you into a werewolf, enjoy that?" Chiyo said, clutching her chest,for some reason.

~Menvere Bridge~

The whole time they crossed the bridge, it was silence between Chiyo and Haro.  
Then Haro shouted angrliy,"Why did you set me back to level 1!"  
"So that I could fight you fair and square." Chiyo said mockingly.  
"Say that to my face again!" Haro said as they continued crossing the bridge.

~Zantar's Castle~

Zantar, lord of terror, who makes overlords quake in fear, was bored.  
"Fetch me Riouta!" Zantar decleared, he needed that demon lord bad.  
The door opened revealing Riouta,who looks like Yukimaru except she has fiery red hair.  
"Lord Zantar, do you want me to take care of the demon slayer?" She asked.  
"Yes, yes indeed." Zantar said nodding his head.

~News Anchor~  
Etna:Welcome to the Nethernews!  
Flonne:With all your netherworld news.  
Laharl:Zantar,lord of stupid.  
Etna:Lord of terror!Has been making cruel moves,like declaring war upon Manako Kingdom.  
Flonne:And here is the scoreboard.  
Manako 2 Zantar 10  
Laharl:And things don't look better with the arrival of demon lord Riouta.  
Flonne:In other news,Haro,the demonslayer approaches Manako,which might turn the tide of the war.  
Etna:Stay tuned for Marona and Ash Talk About Life Show.  
Laharl:And the new product,Laharl is great.  
Overlord Ai:And cut!  
Chiyo:Let's hope this works out.


	3. Chapter 1:Manako's Crisis

Chapter 1:Manako's Crisis

Author's Note:A new oc,Mizu has been contributed by OverlordPringerX. Enjoy.

~Manako Kingdom~

Haro and Chiyo arrived in Manako Kingdom, home of the great king Dantarin.  
Instead of the cheerful town Haro knew, it was silent, for some reason.  
"Hey Haro. Look at this." Chiyo said pointing to a Tv boardcasting the news.  
After watching it, Haro was in shock."War? Manako is at war!?"  
"Apparently so." Chiyo said, before seeing a slave dealer, selling slaves.  
She walked towards him, browsing the slaves.  
"Hey...Chiyo? Chiyo!" Haro said running after her.  
Chiyo looked at all of them, until she came upon a short, red haired and red eyed boy.  
Haro looked at the boy as well and said,"Hey little guy. What's your name?"  
"Mizu. Mizu is my name. I'm 398 years old." The boy, Mizu said.  
"Hey are your parents?" Haro asked, wondering why he was a slave.  
"I don't have any "parents"." Mizu said gloomly.  
"Hey slave dealer. I am going buy Mizu!" Haro shouted angryily at the dealer.  
"Sold. He was worthless anyway." The dealer cackled.  
Haro crossed his arms, then grabbed Chiyo's arm and said,"We're going. Come on Mizu."  
"Okay big bro!" Mizu shouted running after them.

~Manako Field~

"Okay, where is this war happening?" Haro shouted running into the fields of Manako,and was greeted by a full scale war.  
Archers firing at the enemy, fighters fighting, mages firing spells, it was chaos.  
"Who's the good guys?" Chiyo and Mizu asked Haro.  
"The guys that have the sword with the dragon across it as a flag." Haro said pointing to the flag.  
"Let's help then big bro, big sis." Mizu said jumping up and down.  
"Fine. Let's go servants!" Chiyo yelled, running towards the Manako Army.  
"Yes Chiyo." Haro and Mizu said running after her.

~Enemy Lines~

Zantar's army was readying for a another attack, but weren't aware of the thief behind their lines.  
The thief had stolen most of their supplies and weapons, and was ready to go.  
But as she approached the main war field, she saw, Riouta the demon lord.

~Manako Army Base~

Haro, Chiyo and Mizu had entered the main war room where Manako's army was planning attacks.  
"We should inform Mena to return immediatly with the stolen goods." A war leader, a magic knight argued with a fighter.  
"But she might be taken prisoner!" The fighter shouted banging his fists on the table.  
"Hey. Haro's here. We should send him." A ranger said pointing at Haro.  
"Okay, I'll go."Haro said cheerfully.  
"It's settled. Haro will go." The magic knight said.

~News Anchor~

Fuka:Welcome to the we have a special Manako War report.  
Desco:Desco thank you for turning to her.  
Fuka:I didn't say that.  
Desco:The war still belongs to Zantar,but Manako might make a comeback.  
Fuka:Rumors have been reported that Mena the legendary cat thief has been captured by Zantar's Army  
Desco:But Haro has been...*Static*

~Zantar's Army Storeroom~

The thief had been watching the news but slammed the tv.  
"Captured! The legendary cat thief captured!" The thief shouted in dismay.  
But, then a key slid into the storeroom door.


	4. Chapter 2:Manako Wins?

Chapter 2:Manako Wins?

~Zantar's Army Storeroom~

The door clicked as a key came into the keyhole.  
The thief jumped as the door opened, and she hid under the table that the Tv was on.  
The door was fully open and it revealed, Haro and Chiyo.  
Haro looked around and said, "That thief should be here."  
"Yeah, but big bro, she might have been captured." Mizu said coming after Haro and Chiyo.  
The thief kicked the table apart and shouted, "Me!The legendary cat thief captured! You're thinking crazy!"  
They all(excpet the thief)jumped and shouted, "Who are you!"  
The thief growled, "I'm Mena! The legendary cat thief!"  
"Yeah right butthead where's the real thief." Mizu said crossing his arms.  
"I'm the real thief!" Mena? said as she tapped her foot, which strangely was a nekomata foot.  
"Mizu, I think she's telling the truth." Haro said,looking at the thief entierly.  
The thief had blue nekomata ears that had blue tuffs, and cat eyes, and the colors of the scout class.  
"Okay big bro." Mizu said,before growling at Mena, showing razor sharp teeth.

~Zantar's Army Brig~

Riouta,demon lord, approached a certain cell with a skull on it.  
She looked inside, and saw a white haired boy with glasses, a chain around his neck, and a red jacket that was attached to the chain.  
"Hmm, ready to break." Riouta said,wanting to open the cell door and let him free.  
No answer came, no answer ever comes.

~Zantar's Army Storeroom~

Haro was locking down the door to make sure nobody came in.  
Chiyo was smuggling some spices for food, and Mizu was playing with some food.  
Mena was staring at the wall, wondering when they would leave.  
Haro finished, then sat down,sweating.  
Then, Mena shouted, "I'm leaving!"  
She ran towards the door and did Neko kick, obilerating it,then ran off.  
"Mena!" Everybody yelled as they ran after her.

~Zantar's Army Brig~

Riouta was investigating the prisoners when, a bomb blew somewhere in the brigs, echoing.  
Riouta drew her blade and entered the brig hallways.  
She looked left and right, then saw a powerful blast of energy.  
"He escaped! After him! Capture him!" Riouta shouted, pointing to the right as soldiers came marching down.

~Hallway~

Chiyo and the others ran into a hallway,and were knocked back by a blast of energy.  
A white haired boy with glasses and a red jacket entered the hallway,pushing up his glasses.  
"Who's he?"Chiyo asked Haro,who knew alot about demons,strangely.  
"He's overlord Mao,dean of evil academy."Haro said wondering what Mao was doing here.  
"I'll say that bomb caused 30 percent commotion in this area." Mao said, drawing a sword.  
He looked around and then saw the party, staring at him.  
He glared, then left the hallway.  
"Why did he leave, he could've wasted us!" Chiyo said stomping her foot.  
"Dosen't matter. We should get out of here!" Haro said running to the exit,with the others following.

~Main Battle Field~

Haro, Chiyo, Mena and Mizu had ran across a blazen war field, and they all had managed to get to level 7.  
Halfway through, they saw Mao, plowing through both sides of the war. "Hey, we're about to engage in battle big bro!" (Cue Sinful Rose) Mizu shouted over the noises of the war.  
"How Mizu?"Haro said. (by the way, Haro looks like Adell, except he has brown hair, a crescent on the back of his hand, a black tie, and a black leather jacket.)  
"Because the author said so," Mizu said pointing to the sky.  
"Fine then, I can try to cope with this." Haro said taking out a sword.  
"Another generic battle?" Chiyo asked pulling out a gun.  
"Maybe a boss battle." Mena said also taking out a gun. (End Sinful Rose)

~Zantar's Army Brig~

"How is the prisoner doing?" Riouta asked, tapping the warden's desk.  
The warden put down his newspaper and then said, "Don't worry, he's locked up."  
"Good. Good." Riouta said smirking, nobody knew her secret surrender plan, nobody at all,except her.

~News Cast~

Flonne:Welcome back to Nethernews.  
Etna:This week,we have a special weather report.  
Raspberyl:This week we have a shower of bloodwar coming from the south.  
Etna:That was short.  
Flonne:Let's see what else we have...  
Etna:Introduction,weather report,here we are,Quiz Time.  
Overlord Ai:It's Quiz Time!  
Overlord Ai:Today's is Riouta's plan?  
Chiyo(Wearing a red top hat):To seem like she is surrendering then nuke?  
Overlord Ai:Wrong!  
Haro(Wearing a blue top hat):That she wants to just go home?  
Overlord Ai:Wrong!  
Flonne:And that's the end.  
Etna:Stay tuned for the weekly bugle.


	5. Chapter 3:Bloodwrath

~Chapter 3:Bloodwrath~

~Prisoner Cell~

In a cell, there was a short (short!) boy with no shirt on, a scarf, and atannea on his blue hair.  
He was wolfing down a piece of black moldy bread.  
He finished it off, then started to sulk in the corner of the cell.

~Battle Field

"Eternal Blasts!" Chiyo said rising into the air, a alchemy circle appearing behind her, and raining down blasts of energy.  
"Broken Chains!" Haro shouted getting chains,attaching them to the enemy and slaming them around.  
"Neko Kick!" Mena shouted kicking at her enemies.  
"Stellar Punch!" Mizu shouted covering his fists in yellow energy and puching enemies.  
The attacks killed all the enemies, then thunderclouds stormed overhead.  
A figure dropped out of them, lightning crashing with him.  
The figure was male, he was covered with a long robe, and his hand were covered with lightning, and his hair was pure lightning.  
"I am Rast, lord of lightning.  
"The boss of this level? This might be easy." Haro said cracking his knuckles, for they had ascended to level 10.  
"I am the boss and one of the great titans!" Rast said beginning to float and made a cloud to float on.  
"Fine let's do this." Chiyo said pointing her gun at Rast.

~Zantar's Throne Room~

Zantar was on his throne room, pondering.  
"That Rast, he better elminate those people that are messing with my conquering of Manako!" Zantar shouted angrily.  
"Chaois!Chaois!" Zantar shouted, again and again.  
A shaman with the colors of the soul invoker walked into the throne room.  
"Go to Skull Cove, now." Zantar said ordering the Chaois.  
"But dad..." Chaois began to say.  
"Chaois! You shall go now!" Zantar shouted pointing towards the door.

~Main Battle Field~

(Sinful Rose cue) "Thunder Dance!" Rast shouted as he raised himself for a moment and threw thunder balls through his cloud that hit the party.  
"Strings of Time!" Chiyo said creating tornadoes of time and attacking with them.  
Rast was knocked around by them, then took a gun shot to the face from Mena when he fell to the ground.  
Then Haro took out his sword, and did blade rush over Rast.  
Mizu equiped a monster weapon, did stellar punch and knocked him into the air.  
Suddenly, arrows came raining down on Rast and then a blow of green energy knocked him back and killed him. (Sinful Rose end)  
As he disappeared, the party saw thousands of archers behind them, waving the Manako Flag.  
They were quite high leveled and one of them was kicking someone.  
Haro looked closer and saw that the person being kicked was Mao.  
Chiyo then began to mumble words, and then Haro saw Mao clutching his chest.

~Prisoner Cell~

The prisoner was still sulking, mumbling words.  
"That Etna better come to free me. She better." The prisoner mumbled.

~Titan's Headquarters~

"No! How could Rast lose!" A death screeched.  
"Well, thanks to Zantar we are losing our powers." A black and red archer said.  
"Well still are powerful." The death remarked swinging his scythe.  
"We aren't." Kanibaal said, drawing a arrow and firing it at a dart board.

~Main Battle Field~

The party was elminating the rest of Zantar's Army on that battle field before taking a break.  
The head archer, named Molly,was talking to some of the other archers.  
Chiyo was conversing with a gunner, and so was Mena.  
Some gunners were boasting about winning,when it was mostly Chiyo, Haro, Mizu and Mena.  
When one of them was shooting like a mad man, a hooded gunslinger shot at the gunner,and killed him.  
"If anyone else wants that, then keep on talking." The gunslinger said pointing her gun at the remaining.  
"Hey Lilia aren't you looking for a job?" A beastsavior sitting beside Lilia said.  
"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Lilia said shaking a glass of beer.  
"Well, those guys might have some cash." The beastsavior said pointing at the party.  
"Good idea." Lilia said drinking the beer.

~Manako Bar~

"Manako Bar, best place to look for recruits." Haro said as the rest entered the bar.  
Thousands of members of Manako's Army was there, getting themself drunk.  
Lilia passed by them and whispered, "Come to Alpha Point. You will find it useful."  
Chiyo was the one who heard her, then made a mental note.  
While the party was relaxing, a ninja overheard the conversation, then walked out of the bar.

~Alpha Point~

Chiyo had arrived at Alpha Point, and was waiting for Lilia.  
She heard a rustle in some bushes and thought it was Lilia.  
Then, ten ninjas jumped out of them and assautled Chiyo.  
While she was fighting them, a kunoichi appeared behind her and shot a arrow into her back, knocking her unconscious.  
One of the ninjas picked her up, then disappeared.

~Manako Bar~

Haro was conversing with a magic knight, when he noticed that Chiyo was missing.  
He then saw a gunslinger, then thought,_"They can't be trusted."_  
He drew his sword, then attacked her.  
"Hey! Let go!" The gunsligner shouted kicking Haro off.  
"Where's Chiyo?" Haro said picking her up then pressing her against a wall.  
"Probaly at Alpha Point!" The gunsligner shouted kicking at Haro.  
"Alpha Point huh. Come on guys!" Haro shouted to the party, who were gambling.  
"Ah man. I was just about to get us some master sword or whatever." Mena said hitting the table.

~Alpha Point~

The party had arrived at Alpha Point, only to see a note on the ground.  
Haro picked up the note,and it said...  
Dear Rebels,  
We have kidnapped your friend, and don't come to the Forsaken Castle were we are keeping her, don't at all!  
Cheers.

Author's Note:And dun dun dun!

~Newscast~

Etna:Lately we have been recieving...Hey!Don't...*Passes out*  
Ninja Leader:All who oppose Zantar will face the consquences!  
Commercial Ninja:This was supponsered by Zantar.


End file.
